


Consent is Sexy

by skybean



Series: No Jury Will Convict Us [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: It's more about touch than getting off, but in Alma's opinion, that's an added bonus.





	Consent is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Kanda may be a lil ooc, but this is just me wanting to write something short and gay in an au in my head.

Once the door to Kanda’s room closed, Alma pressed his body against Kanda’s.  There’s gentle kisses pressed against Kanda’s neck, arms wrapped around Kanda tightly.  Alma mostly wants to touch, to feel, to be reminded that the one he loves is alive and well--it’s slightly obsessive, but the reassurance, as he feels Kanda’s chest move, helps make those feelings leave.

Kanda pulls Alma’s face up to kiss him.  “Are you okay?”  Kanda asks softly, a gentle look of concern spreading across a face that wasn’t meant to be gentle.

If there was a God, Alma finds himself praying, please, let Kanda stay this gentle.  It was all Alma wanted.

But there’s a small laugh that comes out of Alma, accompanied by another kiss.  “Yes, of course I am.”  For once, Alma means it, too--that Alma is fine, all is well with the world--and it makes Alma feel a warm, giggly feeling inside of his chest.

“I just want to kiss you.”

Kanda rolls his eyes and pulls Alma into a kiss, and they stay like that, mouths slowly opening, tongues slipping to rub against one another.  Alma pulls away after a moment, giggling once more.

“Feels weird.”  Alma murmurs,  “Kinda ticklish.”

Kanda rolls his eyes then, before he pulls Alma a bit closer, beginning to press kisses to Alma’s neck.  Alma closes his eyes and leans back a bit, a hand reaching up to pull at Kanda’s ponytail, gently untying it to begin running his hands through Kanda’s hair.

Kanda finds his hands unbuttoning Alma’s uniform jacket, and Alma gladly lets it come off.  But this is the part where Alma finds himself stiffening, at the reminders when the jacket doesn’t come off easy, how inhuman he still looks--still with that blue-and-purple hair, still corpse white, with those horrible looking joints, and the reds and blues splattered across parts of his body.  It’s easier, he thinks, to hide those under the jacket.

“Stop thinking,”  Kanda murmurs as he gently pushes Alma back onto the bed in Kanda’s room.  “You’re doing that thing, where you think too much, and you shut out the world.”

Alma looks up at Kanda, suddenly too aware of how Kanda is sitting on his hips, and Alma tries to smile, but it doesn’t come out as good as he felt a few minutes earlier and--

Before his thoughts can continue on, Kanda’s lips are on Alma’s once more.  Alma reaches up pale, ball-jointed fingers to tangle into Kanda’s hair, and Kanda’s hands slowly reach for Alma’s pants, before stopping.

“Can I take your shirt off?”

“Yes.”

Alma shivers a bit, feeling his pants being unbelted and unbuckled, the tank top coming off, and Kanda’s mouth moves off of Alma’s.

“Is it okay if I touch your chest?”  Kanda asks.

Alma looks up through half lidded eyes, his hands going to fumble with Kanda’s hair.  “ _ Yes _ .”  Alma whispers back.

Kanda nods for a moment, before his hands slowly begin to trace out the outlines of the akuma markings on Alma’s flesh.  Alma shivers in a way he’s never really felt before, but he finds himself looking away.

Kanda pulls his hands away.  “Did I touch you somewhere you didn’t want?”  He asks softly, not liking the look on Alma’s face.

Alma swallows nervously, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows.  “Can I…  Can I take your jacket off?”

“Yes.”  Kanda smiles, moving back a bit so Alma can sit up properly.

Alma smiles back as he sits up properly, his hands going to unbutton Kanda’s coat.  Alma pauses, once it’s removed, before he asks,  “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes, of course,”  Kanda replies.

Alma smiles and kisses Kanda tenderly, his hands slowly cupping Kanda’s face.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Kanda says softly, murmuring it to the only part of the world who matters--Alma.

Alma flushes red for a few moments, before he asks softly,  “Cou--could you touch me again?  It felt nice.”

Kanda nods and slowly begins to touch Alma’s chest--first with his hands, then with his mouth. Alma moans softly, especially as Kanda pushes him back onto the bed once more.  “Ah-- _ Yuu _ .”  Alma’s voice breaks softly, especially as Kanda’s hands rest on Alma’s hips.

Alma feels himself grow wet, and he exhales another, shuddering breath.  “Yuu…”  He takes one of Kanda’s hands and swallows.  “Ca--can you touch me somewhere else now?”

Kanda nods after a moment, before he kisses Alma.  “Yeah, I can.  Where would you like it?”

“Here.”  Alma puts Kanda’s hand between his legs, before he unintentionally grinds on it, blushing the slightest bit.  “ _ Please _ .”

Kanda finds his face growing the slightest bit red, but he kisses Alma and begins to rub at Alma’s crotch.  Alma gasps softly, his hands going to tug at Kanda’s shirt, a quick and rough,  “Can I take it off?” asked, with just as quickly given consent.

Alma begins to kiss and gently bite at Kanda’s chest.  His hips jerk more against Kanda’s hand, before Alma feels it suddenly being too much and he’s pushing Kanda’s hand away.  “No more, no more, ah--I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”  Kanda pulls his hand away, instead laying down and pulling Alma close to him.

Alma’s tail creeps its way out of his pants to wrap around Kanda’s waist.  “I just--I am?  I don’t know why.  For asking you to do something weird.”

“If I was uncomfortable with it, I would have said no,”  Kanda murmurs, gently kissing Alma’s head.

Alma smiles, before he kisses Kanda once more, curling up in Kanda’s arms.

“I love you.”


End file.
